Is it true?
by siskaretno.larasaty
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke Pemuda yang terlihat cool tapi ternyata punya sifat asli yang gak keduga, pindah dari mansion mewahnya ke desa terpencil.. dan di desa itulah cinta sejatinya menanti.. warning, AU, Gaje, Typos, dll


Is it true?

**Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita abal2 yang gak yakin punya saya ^.^v**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, segala yang membahayakan ada di sini, so clik back as soon as possible :v**

**~Mansion Uchiha**

"keluarlah Suigetsu, aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni mu saat ini.." nampak seorang pemuda dengan surai yang menantang gravitasi tengah memerintah seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, ia tampak tengah asik mengutak atik sebuah Psp dengan raut wajah yang dapat dikatakan 'serius'

"tidak bisa tuan muda, ini adalah perintah langsung dari tuan Fugaku. Anda harus segera pindah ke konoha dan saya yang akan mengantarkan Anda, karena besok anda sudah harus masuk sekolah di sana.."

"Apa pindah katamu? khkhkhh.. baiklah-baiklah leluconmu kali ini adalah yang tebaik, tapi sungguh aku sedang 'berkonsentrasi' saat ini.."

"ini bukan lelucon tuan muda, sekali lagi saya katakana Anda sudah harus pergi dari Mansion ini" pria setengah abad itu tampak berusaha meyakinkan anak dari majikannya

Pemuda iu tampak mulai terusik dan mulai menanggapi serius laki-laki yang berusaha meyakinkannya saat ini

"ck..baiklah dengar suigetsu tidak mungkin ayahku menyuruhku pindah dari sini, apalagi ke daerah yang tidak aku kenal apa tadi kau menyebutnya kono…konoma? Dimana itu apakah ada kota di Jepang dengan nama itu? Terdengar seperti daerah dengan jalan berundak karna belum di aspal dan.. dan sangat tidak keren"

"Konoha.. tepatnya desa Konohagakure tuan muda itu adalah desa terpencil yang ada di Jepang letakny di perbatasan antara Tokyo dengan Kyoto "

"Apa? Desa kau bilang? Hhahahah,, Jangan bercanda aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sana, tidak akan meski itu demi mencari obat paling langka saat aku sakit parah dan akan mati tanpa obat itu" jelas pemuda raven itu setengah tidak percaya atas penuturan pelayannya itu

"KAU AKAN KE SANA, pasti dan tidak ada penolakan dan pembatalan atas keputusan ini" pria paruh baya yang tetap telihat berwibawa di usianya saat ini muncul di antara perdebatan pemuda tadi dan pelayannya, ya dialah Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan yang saat ini menjadi no 1 di jepang

"ayah.."

"tuan.." suigetsu tampak membungkukan badannya melihat sosok itu

"semua sudah kau persiapkan suigetsu?" Tanya pria itu dengan memandang putranya Uchiha Sasuke yang tak dapat di jelaskan ekspresinya saat ini..

"sudah tuan, hanya tinggal menunggu tuan muda" tutur suigetsu

"hhaa,, ayolah ayah ini tidak lucu" terdengar tawa getir dari pemuda itu yang tak tau harus berujar apa saat ini

"tidak ada yang sedang berusaha melucu saat ini, itulah keputusan yang telah aku buat untuk menghadapi tingkahmu yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini" jawab laki-laki itu dengan tetap mempertahannkan wibawanya

"tapiiiii.. ayah aku tidak maauuu, bagaimana aku bisa hidup di sana pastii..pasti tidak ada jaringan internet, no pub, and..and no sexy lady ayaaahh" pemuda itu memulai jurus rengekannya, berharap ayahnya dapat membatalkan ucapannya tadi

Sayang pemuda itu nampaknya harus menelan kekecewaan karena sang ayah yang tetap pada pendiriannya, tak akan goyah dengan rengekkan anaknya seperi yang biasa terjadi, kini jadilah Sasuke yang saat ini berada dalam sebuah Mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru..

**~~~Beberapa menit yang lalu….**

"kau tidak akan kembali sampai sekolahmu selesai di sana, apabila kau memutuskan keluar dari sekolah itu, atau kalau sampai kau di keluarkan maka tidak akan ada warisan yang tesisa untuk mu, semua akan akan aku serahkan kepada Itachi, kau mengerti?!" jelas Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya saat ini

"aa.. satu lagi, jika kau kedapatan keluar dari desa itu maka tamatlah warisanmu" sambungnya yang sukses membuat jiwa Sasuke berada di puncak kesetressan yang akut

Akankah Sasuke menyadari niat baik dan niat terselubung Ayahnya yang mengirimnya ke daerah itu, dan takdir apakah yang _kamii-sama_ rencanakan baginya kelak di desa itu,, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya..

**To be Continued…..**

**Astaga, apa-apaan ini saya berani mempublish fic super gaje, dan nekat bikin multi chap di fic pertama saya.. Hontouni gomennasai minna.. Mind to review?**


End file.
